El arte de la planeación aérea
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Había el santo de Hidra tenido muy pero muy malas ocurrencias con anterioridad, pero sin duda esa era la peor de todas ellas. BRONCEADOS


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ¿NINGUNA?

Pareja/Personajes: Bronceados

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Les seré sincera & diré que esta divagación delirante ni siquiera puede considerarse como intento de romance que dije que tenía en el resumen, pero como tampoco lo encontré inexistente por escribirle pensamientos de inclinación sexual demasiado dudosa a un par de amiguis, decidí dejarlo en la clasificación de siempre por si las dudas & para que no me demanden después.

* * *

El arte de la planeación aérea

Yato miró la empinada colina y puso mala cara.

Había el santo de Hidra tenido muchas-muchas, muchísimas, demasiadas malas ocurrencias antes, pero esta sin duda era la peor de ellas. Un tanto peor a las anteriores, para ser sinceros…

Como la vez que se le ocurrió que escalaran hasta el duodécimo templo y terminaron cayendo todos de manera estrepitosa en un enredo de manos, pies, brazos y armaduras bronceadas. Como la ocasión en que sugirió que se colaran en Star Hill y cuando los pillaron siquiera intentándolo los castigaron por cinco meses limpiando el excremento de los establos. Como la oportunidad en que les dijo que sería divertido cazar arañas para soltarlas en las camas de las amazonas y tuvieron que soportar los soporíferos sermones de Sísifo de Sagitario por casi un año completo.

Aunque después de pasar por todo eso, sin éxito, tenía que reconocer que esa era, sin duda, la peor de todas sus ocurrencias.

-Vamos, Yato. Va a ser divertido.

-Claro-soltó el aludido, con un ceño en la cara de esos que dan dolor de cabeza-Como termine rompiéndome todas las partes del cuerpo va a ser súper-súper divertido. ¿Verdad?

-No seas llorón.

-¡No soy llorón!

-Ya, pero recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que no existía ningún desafío para el GRAN Yato-intervino Tenma, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda.

-Sí-siguió Curtis-Así que decídete y corre colina abajo como dijiste que podías. A menos que sea mentira y seas una _Gran Gallina._

Yato resopló y pateó una piedrecita que cayó dolorosamente despacio por la mentada montaña. Se acomodó el cuernito en la cabeza y se volvió a mirar al resto de sus compañeros, dando un suspiro desolador. Se dio cuenta al observar las sonrientes caras de sus colegas que no había ni una posibilidad de arrepentimiento siquiera, porque de hacerlo, estaba seguro, ellos se reirían de él por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad.

Entonces miró el precipicio bajo sus pies, cerniéndose delante de él inclemente e infernal como los discursos excesivamente extensos del maestro.

Yato suspiró una última vez, miró el cielo maravillosamente despejado de ese día, cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr colina abajo. Corrió y… Vaya cómo corrió.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho con anterioridad. Corrió como si sus creencias y devoción completa dependieran de ello. Corrió como lo hacía en esos tiempos en los que trataba de alcanzar a Regulus en los entrenamientos. Corrió tanto, tanto así que de pronto le pareció que había podido alcanzar al prodigio, lo había sobrepasado y al volverse a él, se había encontrado con su hermosa sonrisa esperándolo…

Fue así que no se dio cuenta cómo dejó de correr y sus pies se despegaron del piso, sus pasos se volvieron libres, ligeros y en vez de correr… Comenzó a volar.

Hasta creyó ingenuamente que logaría llegar abajo intacto. Estuvo, de hecho, demasiado cerca de lograrlo, pero una vez más las circunstancias del destino, los dioses o la simple mala suerte se le pusieron en contra y terminó tropezando con una piedrecilla ridículamente pequeña. Es nuestra obligación aclarar que la piedrecita en cuestión resulto ser la misma que el protagonista de esta historia había pateado en los primeros párrafos del relato.

Entonces, en vez de volar, Yato salió proyectado por los aires, rodó varios kilómetros en el piso y se estrelló contra un árbol cercano, perdiendo la consciencia en el acto.

Tenma, así como el resto de compañeros y colegas bronceados, observaron con bastante perplejidad la maroma área del moreno, pero en cuanto le vieron caer sin conocimiento en el piso es cuando comenzaron a correr en direcciones contrarias, presos del pánico y chillando que… ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Habían asesinado a Yato por una apuesta sin ningún sentido!

Tuvieron que llamar a Sísifo de Sagitario para que lograra calmarlos. También para que consiguiera llevarse el cuerpo de su inconsciente compañero. "_¡Cargando como las princesas!_", diría Curtis cuando le pidieran que contara, minuto a minuto, lo sucedido.

Yato terminó con trece puntos en la cabeza, una tarde completa en la enfermería del coliseo (Hasta que recobró el conocimiento, después de eso lo enviaron con los suyos), reposo por un par de semanas y un regaño del maestro que prometía extenderse por la eternidad y lo que durara su descanso.

A decir verdad el acontecimiento resultó algo bastante polémico y bastante patético también. Al menos para un santo de bronce que, según dicen, puede soportar tener rotas todas las partes rompibles (Aunque también las irrompibles) del cuerpo.

Se burlaron de él por una semana completa, pero a la siguiente el incidente pasó a segundo plano de inmediato en cuanto se enteraron que Belriot escondía una colección de estampillas debajo de su cama y le escribía cartas amorosas a una amazona marimacha. Sin duda ese chisme, así como la comidilla que resulto de el, duró meses.

Lo único rescatable de la situación, sin embargo, es que pudo saltarse los entrenamientos por unas cuantas semanas.

También consiguió que Regulus lo visitara cada día que duró su convalecencia, con bollos y bromas acerca del complicado arte que representaba la planeación aérea exitosa.

Lo último, por supuesto, no admitiría por ningún motivo que lo disfrutó en demasía.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
